onze
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Eu tenho onze anos e um diário. .TG. .pós-DH.


**Autor: **Dark K.**  
Título: **onze**  
Capa:  
Ship: **TomXGinny**  
Gênero: **Angst**  
Classificação: **K+**  
Observação:** Eu acho que a Ginny não PODE ser 100% dentro da casinha e algum dia alguma coisa ia acontecer. He. Pós DH.

* * *

**Essa fic é da Jeh, pq só ela pra me fazer voltar a escrever TG. ****Mon fleur, ce fic est à toi. ;*** **

* * *

**onze**

Eu tenho onze anos e eu tinha um diário.

Eu achei muito bom ter um diário, porque eu poderia escrever nele e eu me sentia tão sozinha.

E eu pus a minha alma no diário, ele estava sempre comigo. Minha alma inteira, cada segredo e cada amor. A vergonha que eu sentia da minha família e das minhas roupas e livros de segunda mão, e a vergonha maior que eu tinha por estar envergonhada.

Coloquei nele meu amor por Harry – meu eterno amor por Harry – e meu diário me entendia.

Tom tinha a minha alma.

De alguma forma eu ainda acho que ele sempre teve. Ou tem. Não sei.

-X-

_Cabelos vermelhos, dedos finos, traços leves e caligrafia infantil._

_Há um diário negro nas mãos da menina ruiva._

-X-

O Hospital é um lugar macabro. Tanto _branco_.

Eu não gosto de branco. Gosto de verde, negro e vermelho. Gosto de mim e gosto de Harry.

Eu também gostava de Tom, mas ele tentou me matar, e é errado gostar de alguém tão ruim assim.

Tom me assustava. Ele dá medo, porque ele sempre sabe o que dizer. Harry nunca soube. Harry age, e Tom fala. Harry comove, e Tom encanta.

Harry me salvou e Tom tentou me matar.

E eu realmente deveria gostar mais de Harry por isso.

É o certo a se fazer, sabe?

-X-

_Há um som na porta e ela se assusta. Encara com olhos grandes a pessoa que ela pensou que não estivesse ali._

_E sorri._

"Não é lindo? É meu diário."

-X-

Harry entra no quarto e me olha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele é tão doce. Chorando por mim. Cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Eu não vejo a cicatriz.

Ele me encara e lágrimas caem, e eu não queria que ele chorasse.

Mas às vezes as pessoas só precisam chorar. É a dor da alma que precisa ser posta pra fora.

Eu sei disso.

Harry também, porque Harry destruiu Tom... algumas vezes.

Eu não lembro quantas.

Sempre teve um basilisco e espadas.

É tudo tão confuso.

-X-

_A alma das pessoas se prendem ao que elas escrevem._

_Há um diário nas mãos da menina ruiva e há Tom dentro do diário negro._

_Harry destruiu Tom tantas vezes, por que trazê-lo de volta agora?_

"_É para a escola. Para eu não me sentir sozinha."_

_Sorriso branco de sol com sabor de inocência._

_E olhar assustado com o feitiço desconhecido._

_É tudo para o seu próprio bem. Mas tudo parece tão errado._

_Tão __errado__._

-X-

A porta se abre de novo e um Harry mais velho me encara e eu fico confusa.

Quem é ele?

Ele tem uma cicatriz. Há mais alguém ao lado dele, e esse alguém me dá as costas.

"James, leve Albus para fora, por favor. Eu preciso falar com a sua mãe."

"Eu não tenho mais mãe."

-X-

_Havia sangue no diário negro, exatamente como a tinta vermelha que costumava escrever._

_Sempre houve Tom no fundo de sua alma. _

_A menina ruiva já não tinha mais um diário, porque o diário já não a tinha mais._

_Tom já não era mais._

_Por que ele não parara de falar em sua cabeça, então?_

Era tudo tão confuso.

-X-

A voz de Harry-mais-velho corta como a de Tom cortou na Câmara. Eu não quero que ele fique zangado comigo.

Tom sempre disse que o diário era a nossa alma em conjunto. Minha alma que era dele, e minha vida que lhe pertencia.

Eu só acabei com tudo.

Harry destruiu Tom, eu só não queria deixá-lo voltar.

"Por que, Ginny?", as lágrimas caem e a voz é tão fraca, que quase não escuto, porque Harry chora.

Ele chora por Tom? Por quem?

Talvez seja por mim.

Eu, a 'eu' que eu matei junto com o diário. Cabelos ruivos e pele alva. E um diário negro em suas mãos.

"Nossa Lily, Ginny... _Nosso bebê_."

Não entendo mais.

Tom diz que Harry não entende nada.

E acho que concordo com Tom, agora.

Uma pena que eu acabei comigo mesma para Tom ir embora e ele não me deixa.

Não me deixa, _não me deixa, não me deixa, não me deixa, não me deixa._

Fecho os olhos para dormir e vejo médicos entrando.

Harry apenas sai e me deixa sozinha.

Eles falam em veneno, porque eu merecia misericórdia.

Perturbada, é a palavra que eles falam.

Eu não estou perturbada.

Eu só tenho onze anos e um diário.

E destruí a pequena de cabelos ruivos que tinha a alma negra.

Negro como o manto que me envolve quando a poção é posta em minhas veias.

Ainda bem que a morte é negra.

Eu nunca gostei de branco.

**Fim**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
